During the operation of gas turbines, so-called “airfoil flutter” can occur in the airfoils due to aeroelastic effects.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,258 proposes a mistuned array of airfoils which all have different masses and thus different natural frequencies. In order to vary the masses, the airfoils may be formed as solid airfoils having different airfoil thicknesses, or as hollow airfoils having a central cavity, where the cavities of different airfoils differ in size.